Comfort from Friends
by gelatofornicodiangelo
Summary: Thalia sees Apollo doing something that he promised he'd never do to her. And so she seeks out comfort from her friends. Though, it's Thapollo in the end, there's still Thalico friendship inside! Tell me if you want an alternative ending! R&R!


**Hiya guys! I'm back! Okay…first of all I would like to say thanks for the fellows who reviewed my other stories. It really means a lot to me! :D. And for the LATICHB series…I might not be updating for a while I've ran out of ideas…well no not really… I have ideas for around 15 stories for LATICHB. I just don't have the time to write! Finals are coming up and the annual play that my school does is coming up and I was appointed as director! I'm friggin thirteen! What am I gonna do? *Sigh*…NYways, here something I wrote during Algebra time to get rid of the boredom. Enjoy! :D**

**Comfort from Friends**

**Summary: Thalia sees Apollo doing something that he promised he'd never do to her. And so she seeks out comfort from her friends. Though, it's Thapollo in the end, there's still Thalico friendship inside! Tell me if you want an alternative ending! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

I, Thalia Grace, angrily stomped towards the gates of Camp Half-Blood .

It was Monday afternoon and all I could think about was how STUPID my boyfri- EX boyfriend was! I gave up the friggin hunters for that stupid piece of white, rotten, Olympian chocolate of idiocy and all he could do was to flirt with stupid bimbos!

The nerve of that idiot!

Anyways, I was stomping my way through this hill to get to camp.

Apollo, the idiot he was, decided to go to Disney Land to celebrate our five months of being the "most adorable" (courtesy of Aphrodite) couple ever.

And so I agreed.

For the first two days, we were having a blast. But everything went downhill when the third day came. We were eating in this café. I had to go to the little Thalia's room so I excused myself. It took me only a few minutes to do everything from peeing to washing my hands. And when I came back, Apollo, that dingbat, was still in our table but he had each of his arms wrapped around each of the two girls sitting with him. One was rubbing his arm repeatedly. The other was whispering things in his ear which were probably stupid innuendoes. And he, that dolt, was smiling like crazy.

It only took me a few seconds to realize what was happening and to go straight to the fountain outside to IM a certain son of Hades.

I threw the drachma into the air and said, "O goddess, accept my offering. Nico Di Angelo"

As soon as my words came out the mist changed to the image of Nico sleeping in his bunk.

I rolled my eyes.

'_He looks dead…typical…'_

I waited for him to notice my presence but he was still sleeping.

And so I decided to shout.

"NICO! Get the friggin up!"

That was when he woke up. He jumped out of his bed like a deranged kangaroo and fell face first on the floor.

Hahaha! What a klutz!

I heard him mutter an "Ow" before standing and staring at me with and extremely blank face.

After a few minutes of pointless staring, his face started to fill with confusion and he asked, "Thalia? What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you…"

Whenever I'd visit Camp, when I wasn't with "He-who-must-not-be-mentioned-in-my-presence-…-idiot…" and when I was still a hunter, it was always the time when the other campers had to go home and go to school. Meaning, almost all of my friends weren't there. Minus Nico, thus, causing me to talk and hang out with him most of the time. I found out that he was actually very nice to be with. And so, whenever I had those stupid girl issues…yeah THOSE issues when I get cranky and need someone to comfort me…Anyways, whenever I have problems or issues I'd always go to him. He was a great person to open up to. He laughed, consoled, and talked at the right time. And then after our talk, he would take me back to the hunter's camp via shadow travel.

Anyways, when I told him I needed to talk to him he scratched his head.

"What's wrong?"

Once again, I rolled my eyes at him.

"Nico, I'll tell you later. I just really need to go to Camp. Can you, I don't know, fetch me or something?"

"I guess"

I gave him a thankful smile and swiped a hand through the image.

I glanced at my watch.

Unbelievable!

I've been gone for eight minutes and he still hasn't noticed yet! That moronic piece of trash!

I decided to take a walk while waiting for Nico. It took Nico around ten minutes to finally show himself and that was when I was choosing between building a punk bear or just continue walking.

He stepped out of the shadows holding two Chinese takeout boxes.

"Hey Thals, sorry I took so long. I accidentally ended up in China on the way here and I thought I'd do some takeout" he said while holding the takeout boxes.

I smiled at him and grabbed a box.

After I got my takeout, we shadow traveled back to camp.

That was when my anger towards Apollo, that insufferable excuse for a god, came back stronger than ever.

And that was how I ended up telling you that I, Thalia Grace, was angrily stomping towards the gates of Camp Half-Blood.

The nerve of that dense idiot! Until NOW he hadn't bothered to look or notice that I was gone!

Ugh!

I swear, if there was ever a way to KILL idiotic gods named Phoebus Apollo I will surely do it.

"Thalia, wait up! You're stomping too fast!"

Oh. I forgot that Nico was still with me.

I turned around and glared at him.

"What?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Mind telling me what's wrong?"

I sighed.

"Fine. But we need to be somewhere private"

I grabbed his hand, the takeout box in my other hand, and dragged him towards my cabin.

Once we arrived, I pushed him inside and slammed the door shut.

When I flipped the lights open I found Nico sitting on the floor, eating his food.

I stared at him until he noticed.

"What?"

I shook my head at him as I walked towards my bed and silently sat down. I opened my food and ate with him.

We stayed silent for a few minutes until Nico wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and placed his box on the floor.

"Ok. Tell me what happened"

I followed his actions and afterwards I curled up into a ball. He stood up and sat down next to me. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

And that was when I finally crashed. I cried into his shirt while he hugged me tight.

I told him about everything. I told him about the thing that happened in the café. I told him about the two girls that were all over Apollo. I told him about the fact that I keep asking myself why I even bothered going with Apollo in the first place. I told him that I hated what I got myself into. I told him how much I wanted to go back to the hunters and forget everything that happened.

"You know Nico? Sometimes I wish I was still a friggin tree and that Percy didn't have to put that stupid fleece over me. I wish that Luke didn't have to go over to the dark side causing him to poison me. I just…I hate this…"

Nico hugged me tighter and whispered in my ear.

"Shh Thalia. Don't say that. Don't you ever think that. If it weren't for you, me and the others would have been dead"

I gripped his shirt tighter than before and cried once again.

"I am so sorry Nico. I hate being vulnerable. Ugh!"

"Thalia, it's okay. It's not your fault. Just let it out. Don't be afraid"

And after that I, fell asleep right in his arms.

_***The Next Day***_

The next morning, I woke up in bed covered with a warm blanket.

_Sigh…so friggin comfortable…_

I sat up after a few more minutes of coziness and rubbed my eyes.

_What on earth happened yesterday?_

And then everything came rushing back to me.

The vacation, Apollo, the two girls, me IMing Nico, him taking me to Camp Half-Blood, eating the Chinese takeout, and then breaking down.

Once I remembered it all, a tear came falling down my cheek.

If it were any other male pig out there, I would've been angry at the prick bastard! But this was different. It was Apollo. The one who promised that he would never replace me. Gah! I sound like an idiot! He's not even worthy of my tears! But I can't seem to stop!

I looked around and spotted a lump on the floor covered with dozens of blankets.

I got off of my bed and went to crouch beside the thing. I poked it around the middle and it squirmed. I raised an eyebrow and poked it again. It moved again bit nothing else happened.

I stood up.

_What the frick is this?_

I thought of what to do for a moment until a light bulb went off in my brain.

I kicked the lump and heard a very, very, very, very, very, VERY LOUD-

"Ouch!"

I suddenly realized that the 'thing' was Nico.

Oh gods!

That was when I started laughing.

"Bahahahahahahhahahaha! You ding wing!"

I saw Nico stand up from the corner of my eyes and dust himself off.

I quickly composed myself and got off the floor while he rolled his eyes at me.

"Do you mind explaining why on friggin Zeus did you just kick me by the ribs at-"

He glanced at the clock in my wall.

"-six in the morning?"

I stared at him before answering. "Yes. Yes I did kick you. But I'm not going to explain cause you're not worth my words"

Nico shook his head and started to gather the sheets on the floor.

"Why'd you sleep here?"

Nico stood up, blankets in hand.

"I don't know. I guess I just wanted to make sure you were okay…I guess"

I smiled at him and did something completely unexpected.

I hugged him. And I guess he was shocked too because it took him a few minutes to hug me back via patting my back…and awkwardly may I add.

I broke away from the hug, smiling at him.

"Thanks Nico, for everything. You're a really great friend. Despite what others say about you being emo and all that crap"

He chuckled at this.

"Don't mention it. I'll always be there for you" he said.

I smiled at him and hugged him again.

"Bye Thals. See ya later."

I waved at him and he reached for the door knob. But before he could twist the door open, he turned back to me.

"You should probably confront him…"

And then he walked out.

* * *

><p>It was around 10 AM when I decided to change into a fresh change of clothes and go outside.<p>

I had a few hours to myself inside my cabin and I was ready for some fresh air.

I opened my cabin door and stepped outside.

I closed my eyes and sniffed the clean air. But the peace was cut short when I opened my eyes and a stupid volleyball smacked my face.

I grabbed the volleyball that was now on the ground and started looking around.

My eyes landed on none other than Perseus Jackson.

It was summer so almost everyone was here. I glared at him and an I stomped my way over to where he was standing. As I approached him, he started to shake and when I was two feet away from him, he was curled up in a very fetal and very pathetic position.

"Please don't hurt me!" whined the pathetic idiot.

I rolled my eyes at him. Gods, I seemed to be doing that a lot lately…

"Moron…"

I let go of the ball and extended my hand towards him.

After realizing that I didn't shove the ball into his ugly, sorry excuse for a face, he opened his eyes and sighed in relief. He grabbed my hand and I helped him get up. After he dusted himself off, he stared at me in confusion.

"Are you okay?" asked the ever so clueless Percy Jackson.

_No. _"Yeah. Why'd you ask?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. You didn't bash my head with the volleyball that I ACCIDENTALLY, not on purpose, threw at you so something must be wrong…right?"

I only nodded my head at him and started walking towards…where my feet felt like going. He followed after me and soon we were walking beside each in a comfortable silence.

Pretty soon, we arrived at the steps of the Athena cabin and saw Annabeth sitting on the steps reading, yet again, another book about architecture.

We went and sat on each side of her.

"Hey guys" greeted Annabeth, not looking up from her book.

Percy wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her on the top of her head while a smiled appeared on her head.

"Hey Wisegirl"

I smiled at the two of them. They were made for each other. But then that smile vanished when I remembered Apollo, that stupid meat loaf. And yes. I need to insult him everytime.

I'm guessing the PDAing (blech!) couples beside me probably noticed my silence cuz they were now staring at me.

Annabeth waved a hand in front of my face.

"Thalia? You okay?"

I shook my head at the two of them.

And once again, I told him them what I told Nico.

By the time I finished, Annabeth gave me a side hug and Percy placed a hand on my shoulder. I didn't cry like the time I told Nico. I just stayed still and silent like a wall.

After a few minutes, we broke the hug and I said goodbye.

It was time for some alone time.

* * *

><p>I walked through the woods with my hands inside my pocket.<p>

Everything was going good so far. No monsters chasing me and wanting to eat me…yet…

I was about to go and sit under a tree and rest when I heard a really loud strangled, painful yell.

I narrowed my eyes toward the direction of the yell.

There was another yell but only but only this time it was accompanied by a sickening crunch like noise like the sound of bones breaking.

Worried that it might have been another stupid demigod victimized by who knows what, I started sprinting towards the sound of the noise. When I got there, my eyes widened and my mouth fell on the friggin forest floor. (Piece of advice: forest floor does NOT taste good). Instead f being met with a kid ramming himself into a tree while bleeding his organs out. I was met with a familiar blonde headed man kneeling on the ground. His hands were cradling his head and his shoulders were shaking. And by the looks of it, he must have been punching something because his hand was bleeding out golden ichor.

It was Apollo!

What on earth was he doing here?

I heard a strangled sob come out from him.

I can't believe I'm saying this but I actually softened when I saw this. Yeah, yeah I know! You're probably wondering;

'_Why is she going all soft on him all of a sudden?'_

Well here is my answer.

Shut up.

I maybe awesome and all that other shiznit but I can be nice too you know!

Anyways, I walked over to him and kneeled down in front of him. I gently took hold of his wrists and lowered them to my lap. I studied his features. His blonde hair was covered in mud. He had bruises all over his body. The blood in his hands was dry but it still had a few fresh drops. His shoulders were still shaking. His head was bowed down as droplets of tears fell from his eyes.

Oh gods, what happened?

I shook my head and placed each of my hands on his shoulders.

"Apollo, look at me"

He didn't and continued crying.

"Apollo, please?" I pleaded but he still didn't look up.

I sighed.

This is starting to get annoying…

I raised my right hand and lifted his chin until he was face to face with me. And when I met his eyes I couldn't help but feel slightly terrible. His eyes, that were the previous bright green color, were now pale and dull. It held no life at all. I couldn't see the energy, love, and mischief it has before.

Before I could say anything, he immediately wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back with as much emotion.

After a few minutes, he started to shake again and I felt my shirt get slightly wet. Soon I also found myself crying too.

"I-I am soooo sorry. I d-didn't mean it. Zeus! I was so stupid! Thalia, I'm really sorry"

I shushed him.

"Apollo, it's okay. Well no…not really. But just promise me you won't do it again…?"

I felt his head bob up and down.

"I promise"

He broke away from our hug quickly to kiss me in the forehead.

"I love you so much"

I smiled a small smile and hugged tighter.

"I love you too Apollo. I love you too…"

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! Was it good? Well, okay…first of all…if you guys don't want the ending (couchThalicofanscough) you can just review or PM and I might just make an alternative ending. :D. Just speak up. I'll need 15 reviews for me to make that. I'm currently BORED OUT OF MY FRIGGIN SKULL right now! I've got nothing to read. . Can NYone suggest a book for me to read? I'd really appreciate it. Pwease? **

"**I vill now destroy de Snickuh Bahs!"**

**Hahaha! Anyone out there knows where this line out there? I love the author of the book from where that line came from! Care to guess? I'll give you virtual blue cookies! :D. **

**Ugh! I don't really feel like myself lately. Something just seems…off. This story was a pathetic attempt to get myself together. Please forgive me if you thought it was bad. I didn't edit it. NYways, guess and review! .**

**Also, I'm planning on deleting the LATICHB stories and turning them into one story. Ya know like chapters and stuff. Can you tell me what you guys think of that idea? **

**G-bye Bagels! **


End file.
